


Dream Boy

by Charlyson_Lee



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-23 01:00:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30047520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlyson_Lee/pseuds/Charlyson_Lee
Summary: 拉郎（写得很烂！）2028年的利兹双德（？）
Relationships: Erling Håland/Patrick Bamford
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Dream Boy

“哈兰德先生，首先要恭喜你本场比赛打进两球并拿到MOTM。”

“谢谢。”

“你目前联赛进球已经达到25颗了，简直就像个机器一样！对夺得本赛季的金靴有信心吗？”

“当然，前提是别人进球比我少。”

“……你们下一轮就要对战同样在争冠的曼联了，对于他们的新援姆巴佩你怎么看？”

“他很厉害。”

“呃……你觉得……”

“埃尔林采访又是这幅德行，我来帮他说！”这时班福德横在了哈兰德和记者之间，“无论会遇上什么样的对手，他的目标都只有一个，就是带着利兹联拿联赛冠军！”

哈兰德无聊地看着体育频道，果不其然又是在盘点接下来的榜首大战，两个解说正激烈地辩论着他和姆巴佩谁更好，这个话题打从他还在多特蒙德开始就听得耳朵起茧子了。

此时家门被打开，本来趴在哈兰德脚边的毛茸茸大狗立马奔向进门的人。

“小狗勾，干嘛啊你呀，让我看看你~”班福德抱起狗哄了几下就放它下来玩了，换了鞋走到哈兰德旁边坐下。

“你说我的FPL下周C谁好？”哈兰德盯着手机问。

“当然是C你自己。”

“我是不会把自己买回来的。你忘了赛季初我这么干过结果多么惨不忍睹吗？把自己卖掉之后一切都好多了，就当我迷信吧。”

“可是想把这个游戏玩好，最该相信的就得是自己。”班福德耸耸肩，“这就是为什么我连续几年都是玩家的最爱之一。”

“听起来挺让人信服的，但我还是不会买。”哈兰德小声嘀咕。

班福德笑了笑，把自己缩在沙发上，没过几分钟就感到了疲倦。

2028年，哈兰德在皇马的合同结束，以自由身加盟利兹联。

这个决定让许多人感到意外，虽然利兹是哈兰德的出生地，但他的父亲在同一年去了曼城，他本人也在四岁回到了挪威，照这样来看他对这座城市的感情理应不会太深。

在皇马冠军拿到手软的哈兰德自然希望得到9号球衣，不过他知道这要事先征得同意。没想到9号的原主人轻易答应了——而且是以意想不到的方式。

“为什么？”哈兰德问他。

“什么为什么？”

“你才35岁而已，瓦尔迪在你这个年龄还在争金靴呢。”

班福德翻了个身背对他：“我跟你说过不要再提这件事了。”

“因为我夺冠的蓝图里本来会有你，”哈兰德对他的敷衍有些不满，声音大了些，“我刚来你就这么跑了。”

“我没有跑，本来我们就能一起夺冠。”

“这不一样！我想的是你进球或者我进球之后，我们能在场上一起拥抱庆祝的。”

即使哈兰德已经28岁了，班福德仍觉得他在自己面前很孩子气。与之相反的是他强壮的身体，在性爱时很容易就能把班福德压制得服服帖帖。这么多年英国人留的头发和胡子看起来都是那么蓬松柔软，跟哈兰德在操弄他时的感受一样，一点攻击力也没有，仿佛把他推到悬崖边上也会任由摆布。

班福德和哈兰德不是一个世界的人。对方是曾经的金童，世界的焦点，渴望拿到更多奖杯，而他自己却决定把那些求而不得的固执都放下了。除了英冠冠军他没有什么拿得出手的荣誉，曾以为切尔西拿到欧冠之后自己也可以在这里立足，没想到接下来的一个又一个赛季他只能搬到不同的城市去踢球。后来班福德在利兹联度过了很多年，知道了绝大多数球员这辈子都不会得到哪怕一个奖杯，既然他们都有遗憾那自己也并不孤单。他可以继续留在利兹，养一条甚至很多条狗，陪着它们和爱人——现在又有了孩子——一起过日子。

班福德于同年宣布退役，并立马担任球队的助教。

“你刚才在沙发上五秒钟就睡着了，就跟变魔术一样。”挪威大个子边回忆边笑了起来。

“去你的，哪有那么夸张。”班福德莫名其妙地在床上醒来，大概是被抱上来的，“早点睡吧，明天还要训练。”

哈兰德安静了几秒，突然图谋不轨凑到他背上：“睡不着。”

“因为要见姆巴佩太兴奋了？”

“你能别那么扫兴吗？”哈兰德抱怨着伸手把班福德的胳膊向后拉，空出来的另一只手拉下他宽松的睡裤。

“埃尔林！”班福德紧张地挣扎了一下，“怀孕早期不行的……”

“我知道，只是觉得你紧张过度需要放松一下。”他舔了舔两根手指伸进男友的股缝，抽插两下发现里面已经湿了，“哇哦，原来大家说孕期会更敏感是真的。”

“干嘛折腾我……明明飞机杯就在柜子里。”班福德虚弱的反抗似乎没什么效果，哈兰德的手又腾到他的阴茎上握着套弄起来。没人会拒绝免费的手活，哪怕是怀孕的男人也一样，于是班福德乖乖地缩起身子，“行吧，这就是我们的胎教？”

“才两个月而已，它还没有意识的吧？”哈兰德听见面前的人喘得越来越激烈，把头凑上去在他的肩膀留下了一串吻，“真不敢相信，我就要当爹了。”

班福德闭上眼睛试图回忆是哪一次导致怀孕的。自己最喜欢的还是那次两人到了一间同志夜店，他想找厕所却误入后台结识了一帮准备上台表演的变装皇后。哈兰德再次见到班福德的时候他已经被新朋友们打扮了一番，脸上的彩妆看起来廉价无比，傻憨憨地笑着问你觉得怎样，结果对方还是借着酒劲在厕所隔间撕烂班福德腿上已经破了的网袜粗暴地插入了他。那晚他头晕目眩，身体仿佛要被操得裂成两半，白天回到训练场以为自己做了一场梦，但走路姿势变得无比奇怪，只能瞪着正在和队友跑步的罪魁祸首。再后来班福德的身材日渐丰满起来，甚至对待自己的球员都充满了母爱气息，他想，也许再过一个月就能对外公布自己怀孕的消息了。

哈兰德突然充满恶趣味地捏着班福德的乳头，怀孕使它们又酸又涨，他没忍住叫出声来，在咒骂之中射了精。哈兰德拿了些纸帮他把体液擦干净，他盯着弄脏的床单有些生气：“明天你洗干净。”

“行行行，”年轻一些的男人主动承担家务，平躺着又说道，“我突然对比赛有点紧张。”

班福德慵懒地翻了个身面对他：“你还记得当初为什么要来这里吗？”

“为了拿冠军，实现我爸没有完成的心愿。”

“实现我们所有人的心愿。”他补充着，“我在决定退役时以为自己不会再有什么雄心壮志，但遇到了你好像一切都不一样了。我就是这么无条件地相信你可以完成我无法实现的事。”

哈兰德的厚唇咧了一下：“那你……把我设成队长了？”

“当然，还是三倍的。”

英超第29轮利兹联主场对阵曼联，哈兰德在打进全场唯一进球后直奔替补席，把助教班福德抱了起来。


End file.
